


369. no speed limit

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [33]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re terrible at this!” Sarah laughs. “Gimme that, c’mere, just—” But Helena’s grip on the controller is stubborn and tenacious, and all that happens is that Baby Mario spins wildly off a cliff. They freeze and watch him plummet.</p>
<p>“Sarah,” Helena whispers. “You killed a baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	369. no speed limit

Sarah takes the stairs down to Alison’s basement two at a time and is rewarded with the sight of Helena playing Mario Kart.

It’s a jarring image. Helena is holding the flimsy plastic controller in hands that have held a knife, and a gun, and wrapped around Sarah’s throat. Her tongue is poking through her teeth as she steers. It is, horrifyingly, adorable.

“Blue shell!” Sarah calls, and when Helena jumps Sarah snickers and sits down next to her on the couch.

Helena clucks her tongue a few disappointed times. “Shame on you, _sestra_ ,” she sighs. “You will make Baby Mario cry again.”

“You shouldn’t’a even jumped,” Sarah points out. “You’re in seventh.”

“ _Shh_ ,” Helena says, and promptly runs into a banana peel.

“You’re terrible at this!” Sarah laughs. “Gimme that, c’mere, just—” But Helena’s grip on the controller is stubborn and tenacious, and all that happens is that Baby Mario spins wildly off a cliff. They freeze and watch him plummet.

“Sarah,” Helena whispers. “You killed a baby.”

“Your fault, not mine,” Sarah says, letting go of the controller. Baby Mario appears back on the track, gurgles a little, waits patiently for Helena to hold down the A button again. When she does he zooms back into the game.

“Eleventh place isn’t… _bad_ ,” Sarah says. Wait. “Or twelfth! Good for a baby, yeah?”

Helena moves her attention from the track for a moment to shoot Sarah an unimpressed glare. “We lost Baby Mario the racings,” she mutters. “How will I teach my babies all of the good things that babies can do like _this_ , Sarah?”

“I can fix it,” Sarah says, and holds out her hand for the controller. Helena stares at Sarah. Sarah stares at Helena. She wiggles her fingers.

On the track Baby Mario stops in place and starts crying. YOU LOSE! says the text on the screen, cheerily. Helena slowly hands Sarah the controller.

Sarah hits Start and the next track loads.

Oh, _shit_.

“Rainbow Road,” Helena says, mouth an almost perfect O of delight. “In the _sky_.”

“You know it’s not real,” Sarah says, panicking. Shit shit shit. Rainbow bloody Road.

Helena’s lips flap as she lets out an unimpressed breath. _Please_. “Yes, Sarah, I know,” she says. “And babies do not drive. Also dinosaurs are not this round.” Pauses. “But they are real. _Sestra_ Cosima will tell you. If you ask. She will tell you for a very long time.”

“Just makin’ sure,” Sarah says, and they’re off. Baby Mario charges bravely forward, and: immediately plummets off the road. Sarah hates whoever decided to record his tiny baby screams as he turns into a flaming meteor, plunges to Earth.

They sit in silence while he flickers back onto the track.

“ _Sarah_ ,” Helena says, sounding something between scandalized and distraught. Her hand presses to her belly, instinctively.

“It’s Rainbow Road, innit?!” Sarah cries. “How the hell am I supposed to—”

Footsteps on the stairs, and Gemma pokes her head inquisitively into the basement. “Auntie Helena!” she says. Pauses. “Hi, Auntie Sarah.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Sarah says, “look at you, you’re so big!”

“Uh huh,” Gemma says, and catapults herself onto Helena. Helena pulls her up with a grunt of effort so Gemma is sitting on her lap. “Whatcha doin’?” she asks, and then sees the screen. “Rainbow Road is so hard. It took me _three tries_ to beat it.”

“Can I tell you secret,” Helena says in an exaggerated stage whisper. “Auntie Sarah can’t beat it at _all_.”

Gemma shoots her a look filled with a surprising amount of scorn, considering her age. She holds out her hand. “You’re old,” she says. “I can just beat it for you.”

Sarah’s first instinct is to say _I’m not old!_ , defensively. She sighs and hands the controller over. Baby Mario takes off down the track, smashes a cube, gets a Bullet Bill, and zooms handily up to fourth place.

“Hm,” Helena says pointedly.

“Shut up,” Sarah says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
